Change
by iRoseXP
Summary: Leaf,May,Drew and Gary are childhood friends, at their last day of spending time together they promised they'd meet again. 10 years later they meet again but they changed could this bring up a new relationship? Contestshipping and Oldrivalshipping
1. Prologue

~Change~

**Me: Hey people! Here's my first Fanfic!**

**Drew: Hm?**

**Me: I said first ever fanfic!  
Drew: Oh.**

**Me: Oh?**

**Drew: (shrugs) I'll do the disclaimers now ****Sapphirememories87 does not own Pokemon**

**Me: Don't ignore me!**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

A five year old girl wearing a white and red checkered sun dress , some white sandals with a red rose at the end of its straps, a red headband on her light brown hair making sure it wouldn't cover her sapphire eyes was sitting under a tree doodling on her drawing her book.

Her name is May Maple; she currently lives with her cousin

"Hey May!" a girl voice called out interrupting her from doodling, the brunette looked away from her drawing and looked at the also brown coloured hair girl a blue clip holding her bangs from covering her blue eyes, she was wearing a white sun dress with a blue ribbon on its sleeves and white sandals.

She was known as Leaf Green, May's cousin

"What's going on Leaf?" little May asked with a smile "Gary and Drew are here!" Leaf said excitedly and grabbed Mays wrist "Come on" she dragged her away from her spot "hey, but my drawing book!"May complained earning a giggle from her dear cousin

They arrived in the front yard and saw two boys about their age; one had green hair and green eyes wearing a purple shirt, a silver cross pendant necklace around his neck, black shorts and purple sneakers, the other one had brown spiky hair sticking out at his right, green eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, a yin and yang necklace, dark blue shorts and brown sneakers.

May smiled and wriggled her wrist free from Leaf and surprised the green haired boy with a hug almost making him lose his balance "Drew!" May exclaimed causing the boy to laugh "Geez May, don't do that" Drew told her with a smile, they both laughed.

"Hey Leaf! Catch!" the brown haired kid tossed something to Leaf which she caught with her hands, opening her hands she saw a piece of candy making her smile "Thanks Gary!" she thanked the boy. "Leaf, May! Do come inside. Bring Drew and Gary too" Leaf's mother called out the door "Yes!" leaf replied and grabbed Gary's hand making him blush a little and dragged him in the house with Drew giving May a piggy back ride following them from behind.

As they entered the house they plopped themselves on the couch and started laughing, they do this every time they meet. Leaf's mother brought in four apple juices and some cookies on a tray and placed it on the table in front of them "What movie would you like to watch this time?" she asked already near the stacks of kid DVD's, they kids looked at each other and said all together "PETER PAN!"

The mother chuckled, DVD already inside the player "Now I'm going to the garden now alright so be good and finish your snacks" she reminded the children whose eyes were glued to the tv.

**Some minutes later**

Mrs. Green had finish watering the garden and went to check on the kids, she smiled as she entered the living room

May fell asleep on Drew's lap while his hand was on her head, Leaf's head was resting on Gary's shoulder and his head on top of hers

Quietly she opened the drawer took out the digital camera and took a picture.

Smiling sadly knowing this will be the last time they'll be together.

Drew's parents along with Gary are moving to Sinnoh tomorrow making this their last day together, she sighed and turned off the TV

**Later that Day**

After the kids woke up they wasted no time, they played they talked and laughed keeping this moment in their hearts, but sadly everything has to end.

Drew's parents have arrived to pick the lads up

May frowned and sat down on the grass catching Drew's attention "May?" he said and crouched down next to her a worried look on his face "Maaay" he said this time waving his hands in front of her face

After a few minutes he gave up, he removed his necklace and brought it around her neck; she blinked and looked at him "You're giving this to me? He nodded and pointed at Gary who did the same and was currently hugging a crying Leaf, tears at the corner of his eye.

May sniffed and tackled him into a hug and cried, cried all her sadness out.

After a while of crying and hugging the boys were already inside the car looking out the open window facing them, Leaf got an idea and rose her pinkie to eye level causing May and the boys to blink "Pinkie Promise that we'll meet again!" she said making May giggle and raise her pinkie also "Promise!" she said

The boys looked at each other, sheepish smiles on their face and did the same "We Promise" Gary said and Drew nodded

And just like that, they left waving and shouting their goodbyes, the girls did the same as they clutched their necklaces, all four knowing they'll meet again.

* * *

**Me: And that my friend is the prologue!**

**Drew: I didn't talk that much!**

**Me: Neither did Gary! Anyway please review!**


	2. The Boys Are Back

~Change~

**Me: (smiling like an idiot) Hey~**

**Drew: What's with the smile?**

**Gary: Just glad she got some reviews that's all**

**May: Mostly the review from LeafxGreenx3 (because I (the writer) was reading your stories before and after posting the story and got reviewed by a person with one story that ha 100 or more reviews!)**

**Drew: Whoa! When did you guys get here?**

**Leaf: A minute ago**

**Drew: (sigh) Disclaimers ****Sapphirememories87 does not own Pokemon or us ****do the math**

**May: Math? There's math in here!**

**Drew: its a figure of speech (sighs)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- The Boys are back**

**May's POV:**

It was a beautiful day well not for me, I heard my alarm clock go off making me groan in frustration ad accidentally hit the clock, well there goes my tenth clock this week.

"May! Wake up, don't you dare make me go up and spill ice cold water on you!" I heard my cousins voice call out making me sigh and sit up, I lazily got myself out of my bed and dragged my legs to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a sleepy brown haired girl with sapphire eyes with another sigh I took off my pajamas and went in the shower

After getting out of the shower I had a hard time picking on what to wear, finally after an argue with myself I settled with a white shirt a red and black checkered blouse over it, black skinny jeans and red converse, my hair was up in a ponytail the bangs parted to the left and a necklace with a silver cross pendant. I smiled and got out of my room

I could smell the pancakes Leaf was making as I made my way the spinning stairs

"Morning May" I heard my cousins voice greet me as I entered the kitchen and took a seat "Morning Leaf" I smiled and noticed what she was wearing; a light green t-shirt with a loose black vest over it, jeans and white converse, a yin and yang necklace, her light brown hair was down to her mid back, her blue eyes sparkling as she set my plate in front of me

I always loved her like a sister, her hair, her smile, her eyes, she looks really beautiful

I bet you're wondering where her mom is? She's at the hospital right now, she got into a coma a few months before I turned 15, she got into a terrible accident and we pray she'll be alright and apparently her father died when she was 4."Hey Maaay!" Leaf waved her hand in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts "Yeah?" I said and she pointed at the clock on the wall "You can't be serious!" I exclaimed and gulped down all my pancakes and after finishing it dragged her to my car

**Leaf's POV:**

I laughed as May dragged me to the car "Hey May, you should hurry alright" I told her "Yeah, yeah I know" she waved off and started the engine

I looked out the window, I'm sure you're wondering why May lives with me huh? Well her parents are businessmen and May hasn't seen them since our childhood friend Gary and Drew moved to Sinnoh, people says that they haven't heard from them since and think they're dead but mom says they're not, I hope she's not lying though.

We finally arrived in our school making me snap out of my thoughts

"Hey Leaf we should quicken our pace you know" May suggested "Why?" I asked "Because I heard that there are new students coming!" she said with a huge smile on her face, I can understand why though. We got an email from Gary that they're coming back to Hoenn to study high school but were not sure which school they were going too, so we (me and may)hope it's this school though

After some minutes we finally got to our classroom and saw a certain orange haired girl that was up in a side ponytail wearing a yellow shirt with orange words "Firey Orange" imprinted on it, some blue jeans and black sneakers

"Hey May Leaf!" the orange hair girl waved at us "Hey Misty" I greeted her and sat at the empty desk beside her "Morning Misty!" May said and took the empty seat beside me "What's new?" she asked "Nothing much" my cousin replied and right on cue the teacher went in "Alright back to your seats I'll be announcing new two students" the teacher said and everyone was seated

The teacher nodded "Alright you two may come in and introduce yourselves" she said

Two boys about our age went in, one had brown spiky hair sticking out at the right with green eyes wearing a black polo shirt, dark faded blue jeans, and checkered black and blue converse, the other boy had green hair and emerald eyes he was wearing a purple shirt with black words that says "Heartbreaker" imprinted on it, jeans and black sneakers

"The names Gary Oak" the brown haired boy said "And I'm Drew Hayden" the green haired said

Me and May exchanged glances with each other _Is that really them? _May's eyes read, I let out a small smile and shrugged

"Now if you excuse me I'll go get something, please occupy the empty seats" the teacher said before she left, thing is the empty seats are beside me and May

As soon as the teacher left Gary and Drew were surrounded by girls

"Well aren't they popular on their first day" May said causing me to chuckle

**Drew's POV:**

I can't believe it, why did the teacher have to leave? I sighed and tried to escape the girls and go to one of the empty seats there were two, either for me or Gary, I took the seat beside the girl in red and I notice her wearing a necklace I gave my friend May before

"May?" I blurted out and it worked, she turned her attention to me, her brown bangs covering her left sapphire eye, she had a weak smile on her

"Hey Drew it's nice to see you again" she greeted me with her loving smile, I smirked "Wasn't expecting you here" she giggled "Same here"

"Besides after all your grade really are low"

"Hey! No there not" she fought back

"Well last time I checked it was very low" I chuckled as she puffed up her cheeks

Boy did I miss her

**Gary's POV:**

I sighed as I saw Drew fighting to a girl wearing a red shirt, I made my way through the girls by winking at them

I sat at the empty chair beside the girl wearing green "Hello" she greeted me with a smile, I wasn't listening to her instead my gaze was averted to the necklace she was wearing

"Where did you get that necklace?" I asked

I bet that she was looking at me weirdly right now but instead she was looking at me with a small smile "My friend gave it tom me 10 years ago" she replied and I smirked "And that 'friend' must be me isn't "

"Who knows?" she replied "Well I do" I told her and right on cue the teacher went in

**Leaf POV: **

Yes! They really are in this school, I practically wasn't even listening to the teacher since well I was happy and I could hear some fights made by May and Drew, I silently chuckled

I felt something slip under my elbow and saw a piece of paper, I looked at Gary who looks like that he's listening to the teacher but actually had a smirk on his face

I opened the piece of paper and a huge grin was on my face after I had read it, it read:

_The Boys are Back_

_

* * *

_

**Pls review!**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S **

**Maykasumi-chan: **thank you! I'll try updating if I can!

**RoseByOneName: **I know but there will be more hardships later on but at least every chapter shall have a nice ending!

**LeafxGreenx3: **Thank you! I do hope you continue reading! I absolutely love your fanfics!

**Espeon210: **Glad you like it! And thanks!

**Slpitheart1120: **Don't feel bad about them at least they reunited!

**LoveLoverGirl: **Thanks! Don't worry I will X3

**Pkmluver292: **Thanks and really! Pls point them out for me!


	3. Brianna Trouble

~Change~

**Me: So thanks to all who reviewed and all but I feel bad to say this but this story will be on hold first**

**May: WHAT! WHY?  
Me: I have to fix out the story but if I can't fix it I might as well delete the story and start "My Knight" (summary on profile)**

**May: But I like this story! **

**Me: Ugh, you just want to end up with Drew disclaimers!**

**Gary: She does not own Pokémon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Brianna Trouble**

**Normal POV:**

After class May, Misty and Leaf headed out of the classroom but were nearly trampled by some girls in a different class.

"Kyaaa, Drew marry me!"

"Gary I love your hair!"

"I love you guys!"

Misty laughed "Looks like their already a big hit huh?" she said causing May to laugh also "Well I guess that's your cue Leaf." May told Leaf who was currently rummaging her bag "Oh there we go" Leaf said "Hey everyone!" all the girls attention was directed to a smiling Leaf "Could you please leave those guys alone?" she asked "Why should we?" one of the girls ask "Because if you leave them alone till the rest of the day, I'll give you this" Leaf was waving a picture of five year old Drew and Gary sleeping, and in a blink of an eye the girls disappeared.

"Thank God, we owe you one Leaf." Gary said with a smile "Good, treat me to lunch then." Leaf dragged Gary out the classroom with a happy smile "Well looks like Gary won't be having some money for awhile." Drew stated causing the two girls to laugh a little "My names Misty, I'm a friend of Mays it's finally nice to meet the all so arrogant Drew" Misty introduced herself before they followed the two brunettes.

The trio arrived outside and sat down with Leaf and Gary who were currently seated on the bench under a tree with food.

"Hey, how's your wallet Gary?" May asked causing an anime vein to pop on the brunettes head "Well let's just say it's having one hell of a time" Gary said with a sigh and opened his can of coke, "Hey Leaf have you seen Ash yet?" Misty asked and Leaf pointed up and Misty followed and saw a boy with messy raven black hair hanging on the branch with tape covering his mouth.

"Who's that?" Drew asked as he also looked up

"He's Ash Ketchum, our guy friend." May replied and turned her direction to Leaf "What did he do this time?" Leaf pouted and tackled May into a hug "He ate my rice ball!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

After untying Ash from the tree branch everyone sat down and ate.

"Anyway, who's this?" Ash asked referring to Gary and Drew "The green haired guy is Drew Hayden and the brown haired guy is Gary Oak." Misty said taking a bite of her sandwich "Eh, Drew you going to finish that" he asked pointing to Drew's sandwich earning a smack from Misty causing everyone to laugh.

"Umm excuse me, Mr. Drew" a feminine voice said cutting them off, their stood a girl with brownish colour hair holding a letter with a heart stamp.

"You called?" Drew flipped his hair making May twitch

"My names Brianna and would you please accept this letter" the girl said shyly and handed him the letter which May snatched away and ripped it causing Brianna to gasp.

"What did you do that for!" Brianna said as May stood up "Don't think I know Brianna" May started "You were a famous at your previous school known for being w two timer or should I say four timer and used them just for their money a popularity" she finished.

**Slap**

May fell on the ground her cheek was red from Brianna's slap "May!" Drew quickly went to his friend who was currently on the ground "Ah, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to please forgive me I didn't mea-"Brianna tried to apologize but Drew caught her off "Leave, now!" he said in a cold harsh tone and she left immediately.

"May are you alright?" Leaf asked May who was currently being held in the arms of Drew

"Yeah, I just need some ice to cool her slap." May smiled weakly causing Drew to sigh ad stand up carrying her bridal style "I'll take her to the nurse's office tell the teacher alright Gary." Drew said and didn't even wait for his reply, he started heading inside ignoring the words of May saying she's alright.

"Well that was, well something" Ash whistled and got Drew's sandwich "Was it true? What May said, is it?" Gary turned his head to the worried Leaf who just nodded weakly, he scratched the back of his head and reassuringly placed his hand on her shoulder "Everything will be alright, it was just a slap." Leaf looked at him and said "Did you know that wasn't the first time May got slapped?"

Gary froze and looked deeply at the worried girls eye

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is that, May got slapped a lot of times from Brianna and her clique because she's been standing up for the others who are getting bullied by them and her resistance to their slaps keep getting weaker as the slaps get harder."

Gary wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes "Well that's typical for May, don't worry alright? We're here for you guys through thick and thin and besides May might get better after having an argument with Drew." Gary remarked causing Leaf to laugh.

"Hey Gary, are you going to finish your sandwich?" Ash said "Oh shut up, you're ruining the moment!" Misty smacked Ash's head.

**Drew's POV:**

I carried May to the nurse's office only to see no one there; I sighed and set her down on the bed "Does it still hurt?" I asked her "What do you think?" she said arms crossed along with her legs, I sighed and looked for ice "You should show me some respect you know, I'm actually helping you." I told her and I heard her murmur "arrogant jerk."

I found an ice pack and handed it to her; I pulled a chair and sat down while looking at her as she carefully places the ice pack near her cheek, "Why?" I suddenly said causing her to look at me confused "Why what?" she asked and I rolled my eyes "You know, why did you say that to her, why did you rip the letter and why did you allow her to slap you?" I asked the last part quietly but she heard and places her hand on mine.

"Because that's what I get for standing up for people." I looked at her confusion showing on my face. She told me everything, why she hated Brianna and why she deserved those slaps, I could see tears forming on her eyes and I did something I missed doing; I hugged her and she let all her tears out.

"I deserve it" she kept on saying making me hug her tighter "No you don't" I told her "You did what every other person was scared to do, you stood up for people who wouldn't stand up for themselves, You're a hero May, so don't think you deserve it you did something right and did something beyond my expectations, I'm proud of you May." She froze for a few minutes and continued crying, I patted her back for her to know I'm here for her

"And May, I'm here to help and support you alright so don't think you deserve it because if you do then I'll take all the blame and punishments with you." I said.

We stayed like that until the nurse came in and told me to go to class and that she'll take care of May, I hesitated and left but not before I took one last look at May that is. One thing I do know is that Brianna will seriously make this year hell.

* * *

**I need some inspiration to finish this story so try help.**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S**

**LeafxGreenx3- Glad you liked it and yes there might be some Pokeshipping.**

**MandaPanda33- Thank you for the tip.**

**Espeon210- Haha glad to see you happy.**

**Crossrevolution001- Thank you and I will try to enjoy writing this story more!**

**Splitheart1120- He is?**

**PkmLuver292- Thank you for the tip I'll try them on the sooner chapters.**

**LoverLoverGrl- Yes, yes and yes you are correct on about what's coming!**

**RoseByOneName- Thank you I'll try updating.**

**Like I said I need inspiration to finish this,(sigh) anyway I might change my pen name since mine is too long so just remember I'll change my pen name but if you just see this story update and the pen name is different that is still me.**


	4. Dinner

~Change~

**Hello fellow fanifiction-ers! I apologize for the super duper omega long update! You see there was this problem, after writing the third chapter my computer crashed and my documents got erased so I had to rewrite it all again O_O. Well then here you go! **

* * *

Chapter 3- Dinner

**Leaf's POV:**

I opened the door to our house and I quickly plopped myself down on the couch, tired from school.

"Hey Leaf, get up! It's your turn to make dinner." May said as she started to pull me out of the couch; I groaned.

"Can't you do it May?" I asked her with a groan.

She sighed and shook her head "No besides I have some make up papers to do since I skipped two class periods, plus I cooked yesterdays." She stated.

I groaned again and sat up "Fine, but I'm making pasta." I told her and she just shrugged before going up the stairs.

I headed to the kitchen to grab the ingredients I need to make the pasta.

_Ding Dong_

I blinked, who would come here at five o'clock?

"Hold on for a minute" I said as I made my way to the door, I opened it and was surprised to see Drew and Gary who was holding a paper bag.

"Oh it's just some boy scouts, sorry we don't want your cookies." I said and was about to close the door when Gary placed his hand on it.

"Ha, ha, very funny Leaf" Gary said and made his way inside with Drew trailing behind.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door "What do you guys want?"I asked them, placing my hands on my hip

Gary plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote "We came for some dinner." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow "Can't you make your own?"

Drew gave a shrug "Yeah, but we chose not to. Where's May?" he asked, I pointed at the stairs and he started going up.

"Ugh, boys." I grumbled and went back to the kitchen to start working on the pasta.

'_Barney is a dino-'_

CLICK

The TV is on and Gary's watching.

'_I choose you-'_

CLICK

'_Can we skip to the death scene?'_

CLICK

'_All hail Britannia!'_

CLICK

'_Breaking news Osama Bin Ladin is dead.'_

CLICK

I twitched; I can't concentrate because of the jerk in the living room "Hey Gary could you stop watching the TV it's getting annoying." I asked him and heard the sound of the TV closing I sighed in relief.

"Oh look home videos." I heard Gary making me drop the knife and rush to the room to see him leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and his hands crossed against his chest.

I glared at him "Damn you Gary, how about helping me out." I huffed and he chuckled.

"Whatever." He waved it off.

_Ring, Ring_

The phone ranged and it was beside Gary "Hey Gary answer the phone." I told him

He looked at it then at me "Not unless you say the magic word." He wagged his finger in front of me mockingly.

I glared at him "Please."

He chuckled "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

I rolled my eyes and started heading back to the kitchen "Just answer the phone."

I heard the ringing stop, thank God.

"Hello, Leaf Green's residence what can I do for you?" I heard Gary pause "Oh hey Ashy boy." Pause and a chuckle "Yeah whatever, you were saying?" pause "Oh your coming over with Misty?" pause "Oh I'll be sure to tell her see ya later Ashy boy." A laugh erupted and he hanged up.

Gary came in view "Ash and Misty are coming over." He smirked at me.

I twitched "I swear you're doing this in purpose."

He gave me an innocent look "Doing what in purpose?"

"Ugh," I grabbed the knife from the floor and pointed it at him "Are you going to help me or not."

He laughed and grabbed the knife from me, what an annoyance he is.

**May's POV:**

I sat down in front of my desk as I scribbled all the answers down on the sheet of paper, ugh stupid Brianna.

And what's worse is that I cried in front of Drew!

I banged my head on the desk, me and my emotions.

"Careful May you might hit your brain…well if you have one." I heard the all familiar voice, I turned the chair around and my eyes met his.

"Shut up Drew." I said and went back to doing the papers.

"So what are you doing?" I felt his presence behind me as he bent down and looked over my shoulder, near enough to hear his breathing.

I blushed "Make up worksheets." I stated writing faster

"Make up sheets?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to him making him retreat back a little "Yeah you know, the worksheets you do when you miss or skip class." I told him.

He rolled his eyes "I know that I was wondering why you have to do that many. Didn't you only miss two periods?"

"Three actually" I corrected him and went back to writing.

I heard him sigh and plop himself down on my bed.

The silence was so awkward.

"Drop everything now" I heard him say out loud "Meet me in the pouring rain"

What was he saying?

"Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain" My eyes widened and I turned around to see Drew holding up a blue folder that says "May's Songbook"

"Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile-"before he could even finish I took out of his hand and shot him a glare.

"Hey I was reading that." Drew whined and propped himself up using his elbows.

I rolled my eyes again "Have you ever heard of the word privacy?"

He chuckled "Yes I have but if it's yours then no."

I shot him another glare "And why is that?"

"Because you share everything with me" He smirked and that gave me an idea.

I smirked at him back "That's right, we share everything together including the same ticklish spot." I started tickling him.

His eyes widened and he started to laugh "Stop!" he said in between his laughs.

"No" I said and tickled him again, his eyes turned mischievous and he started tickle me to.

We were both having a tickle fight and the worst thing was that we were in the edge of my bed.

_Thump_

"I give up" I told him with a smile

"Ha serves you right." He said with a smile also.

Then we finally noticed our position.

He was on top of me with our faces inches away from each other.

I pushed him away from me and sat up blushing, from the corner of my eye I saw him blushing to.

I stood up and dusted myself off "Well then," I cleared my throat "I guess dinner's ready." I headed to my door but not before looking over my shoulder "You coming?"

Drew looked at me then stood up "Y-yeah."

Yup, it was really awkward.

**Gary's POV:**

I forgot that she was that scary when she was pissed, but hey she looked cute…

Did I just say that?

"Oi Gary, the pasta shells are ready." I heard Leaf say as she was stirring the sauce.

"Oh" I went to the stove a turned it off, grabbed a strainer and a bowl placing the strainer above the bowl as I poured the pasta shells on it making the water fall in the bowl .

I turned to Leaf "Where should I put the pasta shells?"

She pointed at the bowl next to her and I poured the shells in, after that she started to pour the sauce on it then started grating cheese over it.

"And we're done!" Leaf said happily and smiled.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong_

She sighed and grabbed the plate "And just on time to, hey Gary answer the door"

I smirked at her "The magic word first"

She rolled her eyes "Please."

I laughed and made my way over to the door "Oh hey guys." I opened the door revealing Misty and Ash.

Misty stared at me "Gary, what are you doing here?"

"Same reason why you guys are here" I stated and made my way to the dining table which was already prepared and Leaf, May and Drew seated already.

"Ooh pasta!" Ash exclaimed and quickly took an empty seat

Misty sighed and took the seat next to Ash "Watch your manners Ash."

I chuckled and sat down beside Leaf "I'm getting first serving since I after all made it."

Leaf elbowed me "You just boiled the shells." She said and took a scoop.

My eyes darted towards the green head "Hey Drew, why are you red?" I asked him

"Who said I was?" He retorted and got some pasta also.

And after everyone got their serving everyone started talking about their life and stuff.

"Hey guys, Misty is my girlfriend!" Ash exclaimed causing everyone to spit their food out (a little) even Misty.

"What?"

Ash blinked "Well she is a friend who is a friend."

I rolled my eyes "Right"

Ash looked at me "Left."

The girls giggled "Corny." May said.

We all laughed.

"Hey Gary what's in the bag?" Leaf asked nodding her head towards the paper bag

"Oh yeah." I grabbed it "It's a cake" I pulled out a box with a cake in it.

Ash's eyes shined "CAKE!"

**BAM!**

"Be quiet." Misty smacked his head.

After everyone laughed and got the cake out of the box and saw everyone excluding Drew, Leaf and I grab their forks.

I sighed, so long dear cake.

**Normal POV:**

"Thanks again for the dinner!" Ash bowed and retreated to the door along with Misty who nodded and was trailing behind him.

"Anytime" May said and waved as they left.

"Thank you for the dinner we'll be waiting for the next one." Drew said and walked out the door.

May twitched and grabbed a piece of the cake nearby and threw it at him "You are not welcomed!"

Drew turned "Why?"

Leaf and Gary watched as the two fought.

"Wow" Leaf said and Gary nodded "So see you at school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, well see ya." Gary said and started walking out, grabbing Drew by the back of his shirt "Come on Romeo."

Drew glared at him and got something from his jacket "Hey May here!" he tossed a red rose and it landed in front of May "See ya at school!"

May picked the rose up and stared at it "Wha?"

Leaf smiled and hugged May "Aw he likes you!"

Her cousin elbowed her "Shut up, I still have work to do." May stated and went back to her room.

Leaf chuckled and closed the front door.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update once again! (bows) Anyway I'm going to start updating now and I'll make a pokemon story starring my OC! I'm going to write the first chapter after publishing this! **

**-Review Responses-**

**To Every review:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!(BOWS)**

**Now that I got that out of my chest I'm going to start on my OC's adventure XD or maybe start the next chapter~  
**

**Please review!**


End file.
